


Body Painting

by beforeclocks



Category: Surrealissimo (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surrealist artists have a small argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Painting

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2010. Posted here to keep things tidy.

Rosey doesn't say a word when Bauer opens the door. He doesn't say anything when Bauer peels his soaking wet clothes from his skin. Nor does he make any sound when Bauer gets a fresh towel and rubs him dry. Bauer steps back slowly, once he is satisfied Rosey won't catch a cold, and surveys his surreal friend with his head cocked to one side.

"You said you weren't coming until tomorrow," he whispers, lips hardly moving.

Rosey had been staring at the floor but looked up when Bauer spoke. Bauer knows Rosey had all ready known what he was going to say before he did, and he knows what Rosey is about to say in reply. But he's going to make him say it out loud, because Rosey has been getting quieter and quieter and more distant of late and Rosey wonders how long it will be before he becomes mute and leaves completely.

Rosey continues to stare at him, with a pained expression. Bauer nods and sees Rosey swallow before he finally says,

"I had an idea. It couldn't wait. I might have forgotten."

"Bullshit."

Bauer knows it's a lie; Rosey has held onto an idea for weeks before without voicing it. In the year Bauer has know him, Rosey has never let anything slip his mind. Rosey looks nervous at Bauer's outburst.

"That is bullshit, and you know it."

"Bu-"

"Don't lie to me, Rosey! How can I work with you, create masterpieces with you-"

"Maybe you can't."

He says it so quietly and so blasé that Bauer almost misses it. As it is he has to pause, mid-sentence and calm himself.

"What?"

Rosey says nothing.

"Are you..." he has to stop then and try to will the tears away. He hasn't cried in over ten years. "Rosey? Are you...?"

"No... yes... maybe. Are you?"

"No! How could you even...?"

"I'm not. I'm sorry Bauer. I didn't mean it."

Rosey takes a step forward so he's close enough to takes each of Bauer's hands in his. Bauer looks down at their joined hands and then back up to Rosey's face.

"You didn't mean it today..."

"I will never mean it."

"You've just been..."

"I know. I am sorry. I don't mean to upset you. It is just my way. I'm sorry. You know this about me. I would never leave you; I wouldn't be able to create any more."

Bauer smiles, his eyes slipping shut. He yawns, so unexpectedly that he drops Rosey's hand to cover his mouth, eyes wide in surprise and cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Rosey chuckles, spins Bauer around and wraps his arms around his middle, so they are back to chest. Then he shifts slightly and they walk together, though Bauer's hallway, through his living room and into the bedroom at the back of the flat. Their movements are so fluid, their feet rising at falling at the same pace. Bauer has sagged back into Rosey's body but still he doesn't trip over because Rosey is guiding him.

Rosey, somehow, lays him down on the bed, staying standing himself. Bauer smiles up at his companion. He feels pressure on his left hand and realises it is still linked with Rosey. He slowly drifts away while Rosey's fingers dance across his palm. 

*

When he wakes, Bauer is aware of a presence next to him. It's Rosey. Of course it's Rosey; it's always Rosey.

"Are you..."

"Happy?"

"Most people would have guessed awake." Bauer can hear the amusement in his friend's voice. He scoffs and says, "They would. But it was not a guess."

"No. It was not."

"You sound happy," Bauer comments. His eyes are open now and he sees Rosey smile warmly down at him. He knows that means yes.

"While you were asleep I was..."

Bauer looks at him quizzically, too tired, even after his sleep, to know what Rosey is saying at this moment.

"Painting."

Rosey gestures at Bauer's body, looking sheepish.

Bauer looks down at himself and gasps. But it is not a gasp of horror or disgust, it is one of amazement.

"It's beautiful, Rosey."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

It's a garden. A magnificent garden full of colour in the shape of flowers, streams and bushes. Rosey has painted it upside down, so that Bauer can see its full beauty. There is a tree on the left side and Bauer can see two birds, a few inches away from the tree, flying side by side, wings touching, holding each other.

"They are..."

"Us?"

"Yes," Rosey smiles, pleased that Bauer understands his work.

Bauer reaches a hand down, still mesmerised, and prods at the blue in his body painting.

"Don't, it's...!" 

"Wet?" Bauer laughs, inspecting the wet pad of his right forefinger curiously. Quickly, he brings it up and swipes it across the bridge of Rosey's nose.

Rosey looks outraged, but Bauer knows it is only pretend. They both squeeze the fingers of the others left hand – Rosey hadn't let go the whole time Bauer slept – at the same time. Bauer grins.

"Hey, Rosey, we got our rhythm back."

Rosey leans in, so their lips are just touching.

"That we have, Bauer," he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fics, not because the writing is anything special, but because it really depicts exactly how I see Rosey and Bauer.


End file.
